Annie and Finnick: Green Eyes
by Glimmer Green Eyes
Summary: From how Finnick meets Annie; all he can remember is her long wavy hair and those vibrant green eyes; then he is suddenly the victor of the Hunger Games-What happens when Annie realizes that the boy with rope and trident was the boy that saved her life?


**I hope you enjoy! I will marry Finnick Odair, even if I have to marry the Hunger Games book, I'll do it. So F OFF U MRS. ODAIR PEOPLE! HE IS MINE! Btw: Johanna and Finnick conversations in the future xP I'm also gonna write letters from Finnick to Annie and the other way around! :3**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games...tisktisk...beware...I know what's in the future...IM MRS. ODAIR! :D

Finnick and his dad sat in their small fishing boat watching the dark blue waves roll in the shore. The moon was glowing, lighting up their small house on the beach, making their hand-made fishing nets glow like the golden sun.

"Dad, can we fish now?" asked Finnick impatiently, he loved to fish, everyday, anyplace, anytime.

"Son, you must be patient. Besides, it's too late, the fish are sleeping now." Said Mr. Odair calmly to his 13 year-old son.

"Can I at least swim then?" begged Finnick.

"Fine, but don't stay up too late." Said Mr. Odair sighing.

"I won't." replied Finnick watching his dad walk to their beach house. His dad owned a small tackle store up the road. Most people in district four owned a big boat house. But, his dad didn't want to be like everyone else, he liked having his own far-away house on the beach and the small fishy tackle shop.

"Goodnight, Finnick." said Mr. Odair as he opened his window and winked at him.

"Okay, okay, let me swim now." Said Finnick shooing his dad away with his hand.

"Okay, I'm going." Said Mr. Odair shaking his head in defeat and closed the window. Finnick stood in the boat and watched the waves make swirling pools of water, which looked beautiful with the moon hovering above. He looked at the moon's reflection in the water and then jumped in. The temperature was a little cold and it felt perfect on his golden-tanned skin.

Finnick swam deeper and deeper until he sat on the ocean floor. He stared at all the coral its colors were vibrant, even at night. He swam the whole length of the beach then he got out of the water and grabbed an old knotted towel and dried his face. His bronze hair glistened in the moonlight and his green eyes sparkled, even after getting out of the water. Finnick's head snapped over when he heard a small helpless scream not so far away.

"Who's there?" shouted Finnick hoping the person would hear him over the crashing waves. Then another muffled high-pitched scream was heard. Finnick ran in the direction and plunged into the water. He looked around in the water but saw no one, he went up for air and plunged under again.

Then, he saw her, a girl with wavy brown hair almost below her mid-back, a beautiful face, and a petite figure. She was kicking and screaming as the water pulled her under and under, the waves getting bigger and crashing against her face.

"Hold on!" yelled Finnick as he dove under and grabbed her around the waist and put her over his shoulders. He tried his best to keep her head above the water but the ocean wasn't fond of the idea because, the waves kept getting even bigger. Then, a giant 9-foot wave crashed on them, causing Finnick to lose his grip on the girl and they both went rolling.

Finnick swam above the water and spit seaweed out of his mouth and dove under again. The girl was sinking to the bottom, not even breathing. He dove under and got a better grip on her again and finally swam to shore. After that, the ocean gave them no more trouble.

"Wake up." Said Finnick breathlessly shaking her shoulders. She wasn't responding. She looked sickly pale and he had to do something. He put his mouth to hers and slowly breathed in and out making sure she got enough oxygen, he leaned in on her and pushed harder and he could feel her pulse beating faster under his arm. The position was really awkward because he was straddling her and his mouth was on hers, and he actually liked it.

He continued this for about ten minutes until she started to stir. She started blinking her eyes open and Finnick slowly got up and started walking away. He left a small green bead with a golden trident indented on it, in her hand. His mother gave him a bracelet before she died and told him he was meant for something wonderful, but over time the bracelet broke and he had only two beads left. So, he decided to give one to the girl. He didn't know why he gave it to her but, he just wanted to.

"Who are you?" asked the girl. It was the first time Finnick saw her eyes. They were vibrant bright sea green. He couldn't see to well because it was so dark and neither could she, but they could still fairly make out each other.

"I-I got to go." Stuttered Finnick. He ran away before she could ask anything else. The girl just watched him strangely walk away as if he were an exotic creature. She thought it was strange waking up to a boy right in her face, and she soaking wet and so is he. What happened? That was the only thought she had as the boy walked away.

Finnick reached his house and sank into his bed. Not bothering to remember tomorrow was, the reaping, and the day her turned 14. The day that would, change his life forever. He only started knotting his favorite net and fell asleep playing tonight's events over in his mind, again and again. All her could remember was, her green eyes.

**Hope you ENJOYED! **

*******_CONTINUE?_*******

YES OR NO?

PLZ REVIEW! Review for Finnick! What should happen?


End file.
